Candidate: Melinda Stolley, Ph.D. is a clinical psychologist seeking to redirect her career to cancer prevention and control. Her current work focuses on lifestyle interventions that will reduce cancer recurrence risk and increase quality of life in minority cancer survivors. The proposed award will enable her to gain necessary education in cancer biology/epidemiology, nutrition/dietary assessment and measure development, as well as further supervision and experience in objective physical activity measurement, dietary assessment and interventions and developing culturally appropriate interventions for minority populations. In combination these opportunities will support her development as an independent investigator. Environment: The primary sponsor is Marian Fitzgibbon, Ph.D., a clinical psychologist and member of Northwestern University's Lurie Cancer Center who specializes in behavioral risk reduction interventions for minority populations. The co-sponsors are Susan Gapstur, Ph.D., a cancer epidemiologist with the Department of Preventive Medicine, David Celia, Ph.D., an expert in quality of life measurement, and Elaine Prewitt, D.Sc. R.D. of Loyola Medical Center, who will provide guidance in dietary assessment and the development of the intervention. These sponsors will guide Dr. Stolley's progress and support educational opportunities in cancer epidemiology, behavioral research, dietary assessment and intervention, and quality of life. The Lurie Cancer Center and the Department of Psychiatry and Behavioral Sciences are fully committed to the time and resources required to assure success in her research endeavors. Research: The proposed study is a randomized control pilot study that will explore the feasibility and estimate the effectiveness of an integrated weight loss/diet and physical activity intervention designed specifically for Black breast cancer survivors. Aims include a 7% reduction in weight, a reduction in dietary fat intake, an increase in fruit and vegetable consumption, an increase in physical activity, and improved quality of life.